A photodiode, a photoelectric barrier, a solar cell, a humidity, pressure and/or temperature sensor are examples of a device for detecting and/or transmitting at least one environmental influence, said device comprising at least one receiver element that records an environmental influence and an evaluation circuit that receives, evaluates, possibly amplifies and transmits a signal from the receiver element.
Devices of this type are known which are based on conventional inorganic semiconductor materials such as silicon and gallium arsenide. These devices, such as sensors for example, are produced in manufacturing processes of conventional semiconductor technology. The raw materials used as well as the process steps result in the devices being expensive and accordingly being used only very selectively.
However, since a comprehensive sensor technology has advantages for virtually all areas of industry, energy, transportation and life in general because it allows better recording of currently obtaining conditions and/or more efficient use of energy, there is a demand for cheaper devices of the aforementioned kind to be produced.